White Tiger's : Red Fox Black Crow
by TranscodeShadowCerberus
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are pulled int a different dimension Not much else to say i explain in the intro


**ok so here is the run down on how this came about I was watching how I met your mother with my sister and i just randomly said "Leo i'm gonna show these demons why i'm called the Demon of the bloody mist" then started giggling like a retarted fangirl and started this Idea. (I'm male by the way with makes it even creepier)**

**Naruto and Sasuke get transported to the world of The Dark havens Trilogy **

**Some OOCness for sasuke, Naruto and Kurama **

**an OC demonic crow named Revan who is sealed into Sasuke (Had to find a way for him to survive since i have plans for him so I thought "Put a demon in his head")**

**Kurama and Revan will be in the forms of animals who will be Naruto's and Sasuke's pets**

**NOTHING ASIDE FROM THE SLIGHTLY ALTERD PLOT AND ANY OC'S THAT SHOW UP IS MINE **

**WHITE TIGER BELONGS TO KYLIE CHAN**

**Naruto Universe**

"**Rasengan!"**

"**Chidori!"**

The two attacks collided but Naruto's overly powered Rasengan overpowered the Chidori and Sasuke got smacked with it resulting in a huge explosion that had almost leveled the valley but caused no harm to the two statues. While from a far distance Kakashi and his tracker hound Pakkun had saw the explosion in the distance, "That's them all right!" Kakashi hurried with Pakkun. However at the the VotE (Valley of the End) the remanats of the Kyubi powered Rasengan and Curse Seal powered Chidori formed a vortex that cut though time and space, and sucked both Sasuke and Naruto away into another world entirely, one filled with Japanese gods, incredible swordsmen, real demons, and a woman caught in the middle. So by the time Kakashi got there, both boy's were gone

**White Tiger Universe: 1 year Before Emma **

3 year old Simone Chen was playing with her lego in her room with her dad John Chen when all of a sudden their bodyguard Leo burst trough the door holding two boy's in his arms both were heavily injured but the one with blond hair was awake, he was muttering some thing about "Baa-chan and Sakura-Chan are gonna kill me". Then he fell unconscious

"and you say they were just laying on the road Leo?" Mr Chen asked Leo

"Yes my Lord I was not thinking strait when I saw them so that is why they are here" Leo said with his head down in shame

"Hn I shall see if mrs Kwan can come and help me look into their minds, I feel a demonic presence form both of them" Mr Chen said seriously

"AUNTY KWAN IS COMING" Simone yelled and was promptly shushed by her father as a pure red energy started to leak out if the blond boy and pure black energy started to leak out of the raven haired boy both formed an animal, The red energy formed a red fox with nine tails and the black a crow with three tomoe in each eye .

"No need to look into the kit's mind if we can come to you dark lord" the red fox spoke

"Ch speak for yourself Kyubii I was having a hard time trying to even communicate with the chickadee here" the crow said.

"Ah calm down Revan at least your'e out" The fox now titled Kyubii shot back

"Excuse me but wold you care to share how you know who I am, What are you, and who are these Boys?" Mr Chen asked were as leo was at the door ready to attack

"Of course Dark lord but first could you please tell your hit man to relax as we do not wish to cause harm to anyone in this household" Kyubii respectfully asked getting a giggle form Simone and a scowl from leo for being called a hit man but relaxed bit bit any ways.

"Now" The kyubii started to tell the story of Naruto the Blond and Sasuke the raven, everything was shared up until the battle they had together.

"So these boy,s were trained as ninjas, one for respect and one for revenge I don't know if they can get back to their world but I shall talk to the jade emperor about it and we shall see what we can do" Mr Chen said understanding the two entities even if they were demons they had sworn not to attack anyone in the household and upheld that promise

"Now we have to go back seeing as the two chickadees will be waking up soon" Revan the crow stated as they went back into their host's body's the boys woke up and cast around trying to figure out were they were, Leo was holding Simone on his lap, and Mr Chen was laughing at the confused faces on the boys. Then Sasuke saw Naruto leapt up and tried to kill him before Leo stepped in between them with Sasuke demanding Leo to get out of his way and Leo saying "you are not my boss Duck-Butt"

"how dare you peasant I am an uchiha and you will do what I say civilian" Sasuke shouted at Leo apparently not noticing that he was not in konoha anymore. Thankfully Naruto shut him up by saying "Teme take a look around you, dose this look like a konoha hospital or konoha itself?" Sasuke ran to the nearest window and looked outside to see the city of hong kong, and Sasuke being Sasuke thought he had been kidnaped before Leo held him back and told him that he will explain everything. (A/N not going to do this again)

"So theres a demonic crow inside my head? and the nine tailed fox is in Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Mr. Chen, Simone, and Leo who all nodded (A/N: Simone copies her father a lot in this fic) "Did you know this Naruto?" Sasuke asked his rival

"I knew about the Kyubi but the crow I had no idea, I didn't want my team to hate me because of what I have inside me" Naruto answered Sasuke with his eyes glued to the floor

"well I guess since we don't have anywhere to go until we find any possible way home do you mind if we stay here Mr Chen?" Sasuke asked "we can earn our keep or…" He did not get to finish since Mr. Chen held his hand up to stop

"Of course you can stay here but first I have something to tell you boy's" started to explain when Naruto said that Kyubi had already shared the information with him and Revan will explain the situation to Sasuke, "Well that saves me from doing that now one more thing would you two like to learn under me I understand that you have Ninja Training but I think you both would excel at the arts if taught, the choice is yours" smiled.

"With all due respect Dark Lord" Sasuke spoke "I think i shall stick to my family style however no offence to Naruto here but seeing as he dose not have a style I think it would be beneficial if he learned the arts"

"Very well also…" did not get to finnish his sentence as both Naruto and Sasuke were down on one knee and said in perfect Stereo " I accept you as my Lord, and will follow your every order"

"Very well, Leo get the guest rooms ready you shall stay there until your rooms are ready" said sternly

"Yes my lord' was the instant reply from all three

**Emma meet's the boy's **

"Who are you? Simone now aged 4 asked the woman at the door. By simonise side were Naruto and Sasuke who changed their last names to Chen and were Simone's adopted brothers.

"My name is Emma Donahoe, you must be Simone and her brothers right? well I am…" Emma began but Sasuke interrupted her by saying "You mam are the new English teacher/nanny for our sister"

Sasuke had grown a bit


End file.
